


Destiel One-Shot #1

by captainsagexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsagexx/pseuds/captainsagexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little Destiel one-shot I wrote the other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel One-Shot #1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the lowercase is simply for style, but I decided to use correct capitalization for correct pronouns. Thanks! <3

Even now, as Dean stooped over Cas, hands resting on the table, brow crossed in anger, Castiel could see his soul. it bristled in frustration, squirming and shaking as Dean spoke, his voice booming. Castiel wasn't listening, just staring. staring into his glimmering green eyes, watching his righteous soul float inside his thick flesh. it was as affronted as Dean's expression, yet it was so pretty, so close to pure, so lovely it seemed to draw Cas in, separating the world from only dean and himself. the angel crossed his hands across his lap, finding himself unable to hide the small half-smile that curled onto his lips; that was enough for him to hear dean calling his voice.  
"Cas, Cas! wake up!" he could hear the voice, like a light forcing him out of the end of a tunnel. as he snapped out of his gawk and back into reality, he could see dean's head turn in fury. "damnit, Cas!" he cried, turning his body, then swiping the table as he threw himself closer to the angel, hand on his arm, nose inches away from the angel's, his lips so close to the pink chapped angel's, Castiel could feel Dean's hot breath. his blue eyes darted from his hand to Dean's, then back into Dean's eyes. without showing any expression, he hesitated.  
Dean, brow still furrowed, opened his mouth, but stopped himself. he, too, glanced at his hand, then back into Cas' baby blue eyes - oh, those beautiful baby blues. yes, how could dean ever stay mad at them?  
his visage then adapted to a new expression - sorrow. Dean's forehead fell onto Cas' gently, his eyes closing as he sighed, lips growing closer, sending his body weight on the chair, onto the warm body. his hands flew up to Cas' cheeks, and he whispered, "I'm sorry," to Cas before he wrapped his hands around Dean's neck. whatever the hunter had been mad at Cas for - he'd forgotten the scenario by now - he had to forgive.  
Castiel pulled the winchester closer as their lips crashed into each other's, sending a pulse through both of the bodies; the kiss lasted no longer than a few seconds before Dean pulled away, face still inches away from Cas', and he opened his eyes.  
what was that sensation? he had never truly felt it before, even though Dean had kissed before. what what the unexpected pulse that shocked him? what was that feeling it gave him? curiosity? nervousness? excitement? arousal?  
whatever it was, Dean couldn't help but wonder. in the second he pulled away, he glanced at Cas, who almost seemed to be holding his breath. even he slightly looked up at dean, and his expression never changed, but they both could silently agree on one thing: more.


End file.
